leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zygarde (Pokémon)
|} Zygarde (Japanese: ジガルデ Zygarde) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has the following three Formes, which all retain Zygarde's Dragon/Ground typing: * Zygarde 10% Forme, one of the Formes introduced in * Zygarde 50% Forme, the Forme introduced in * Zygarde Complete Forme, one of the Formes introduced in Along with these Formes are two basic components of Zygarde: Zygarde Cores, which act as the brains of Zygarde, and Zygarde Cells, which compose Zygarde's Formes and cannot think. Neither Zygarde Cores nor Zygarde Cells can use moves or are useful in battles by themselves. Both of these components were introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. They are stored inside the Zygarde Cube. Zygarde 50% Forme was introduced in Pokémon X and Y. Zygarde Cell, Zygarde Core, Zygarde 10% Forme, and Zygarde Complete Forme were announced in the October 2015 issue of CoroCoro magazine. The remaining forms were introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Prior to their appearance in Sun and Moon, Zygarde's other forms played an important role in the 's XY&Z arc. It is part of the aura trio with and . Biology Zygarde is a Pokémon whose form depends on the percentage of its Cores and Cells gathered together. Zygarde Core is the brain of Zygarde. It is a small, green Pokémon with a gelatinous body. It has a large, round head with a beak-shaped protrusion on the front, a thin, hook-shaped tail, and a red hexagon suspended in its body. Within its head is a single eye with a black pupil; beside this eye is another white oval that may be a second eye. As seen in the anime, Zygarde Cores are capable of absorbing sunlight to regain their strength and can speak telepathically. Zygarde Cells make up every other part of Zygarde and appear nearly identical to the Zygarde Core. Unlike the Core, it has a flat body and head. It has a green pupil, a simpler, unhooked tail, and has a darker green, more elongated hexagon within its midsection. Cores and Cells do not have the power to battle alone and can only fight when combined to form Zygarde. The Cores have their own will and are sometimes able to act on their own, while the Cells form the rest of Zygarde's body and are only able to act on the Core's orders.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Zygarde’s Cores and Cells Zygarde 10% Forme has a relatively small canine body. It is primarily black with a green collar and a leash-like extension on its neck. Additional green markings include: two hexagon markings on its chest, a small hexagon over each eye, the area around its mouth, and its front left paw. There is an elongated, red hexagon marking attached to the collar marking. Its eyes are white hexagons with no discernible pupils and there is a thin, white line on its forehead. On each of its legs are hexagonal extensions: two on the back of each elbow, one behind each knee, and two on each hip. One of the hip extensions is longer than the other on each hip. This form has razor sharp teeth and is skilled at close range combat. It is also capable of running at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour (100 kilometers per hour). Zygarde 50% Forme has a serpentine body with green and black markings. Most of its back, head, and neck are black, while the underbelly and the tip of its tail are green. Its eyes are made of four green hexagons, similar to an insect with s, and there is a thin, white line down the center of its face. Across the back of its neck is a large frill made of five long, flat protrusions that each have two small, green hexagons on them. There are three short tendrils on either side of its chest; they are black on the right and green on the left. Its tail also ends in five tendrils. It has many small, green hexagon markings on its body capable of glowing. This form of Zygarde is thought to monitor those who destroy the ecosystem from deep with its cave. Should the region's ecosystem fall into disarray, it will appear and reveal its power. Zygarde Complete Forme has a large, humanoid body with a long tail similar to Zygarde 50% Forme's body. There are several flat protrusions around its head and triangular protrusions around its neck. These protrusions create a crown-shape. On its face are three white hexagonal marks: one in the middle of its forehead with a line through it and two that act as eyes. There are an additional five green hexagons on its face: four along the bottom and one in the middle of a short protrusion on top. Each shoulder has two serpentine wings protruding from it. The wings all have an undulating pattern and a hexagon near the tip: blue on the right side and red on the left. There are multiple white protrusions on its body: three on each hand acting as claws, one on each knee, and one and the front of each foot. Additionally, there are green hexagons surrounding its wrists and two under the white protrusions on its knees and feet. Its abdomen has a vertical, hexagonal pattern with thin, white line on either side. Across its chest is thin, zigzagging opening that fades between five colors: red, orange, white, cyan, and blue. The chest can open, revealing five cores of each color. Above this opening are two large green, hexagonal marks. Possessing 100% of its total cells, Zygarde Complete Forme is said to exceed both Xerneas and Yveltal in power. The opening on its chest can radiate enough energy to destroy anything around it. This form only appears to neutralize threats to the ecosystems. A single Core acts as the brain for the 10% form. This allows it to take action separately from Zygarde's 50% Forme, which comprises its main body, for a short time.Pokémon Sun and Moon Site | Zygarde 10% Forme Zygarde Complete Forme contains separate Cores for each of its wings and its tail. In this case, each Core can make decisions and act independently of the others.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Zygarde Complete Forme Zygarde is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the moves , , , and . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Squishy Zygarde is a major target of Team Flare in the anime. Zygarde Cells and one of its Cores debuted in Mega Evolution Special IV. Thanks to the help of Mairin's , Chespie, the Core managed to escape Lysandre Labs, and came across and in From A to Z!. was immediately taken with the unidentified Pokémon, and nicknamed it "Squishy". It traveled in Bonnie's bag, alongside . Squishy later transformed into its 10% Forme after being separated from Bonnie and the others to defend itself against Bryony and her subordinates; Squishy, however, eventually returned to travel with Bonnie in A Cellular Connection!. In Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, it first transformed into its 10% Forme when battling Alva's Mega Evolved Pokémon Army. Later in the , when Alva used his laser weapon onto the Azoth Kingdom, it transformed into its Complete Forme to protect the kingdom, thus marking the form's debut. Squishy is known by the code name Z1 by Team Flare. Z2 A Zygarde known by the code name Z2 by Team Flare appeared as a 50% Forme Zygarde in From A to Z!. It managed to escape Team Flare by using . It appeared as a Zygarde Core during Meeting at Terminus Cave!, being contacted by Squishy. Unlike Squishy's red core, Z2 has a blue core. Other A Zygarde appeared in The Legend of X, Y, and Z! during a flashback, where it was seen in its 50% Forme. In the flashback, it destroyed the kingdom ruled by Veofum with . Minor appearances Zygarde Cells made their main series debut in From A to Z!. They have appeared on occasion to assist Squishy and Z2. Zygarde's Complete Forme made its main series debut in Dream a Little Dream from Me!, where it appeared in a dream. A Zygarde appeared in its 50% Forme in the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Zygarde Cells anime.png|Zygarde Cells in the anime Squishy.png|Zygarde Core in the anime Squishy 10 Percent Forme.png|Zygarde 10% Forme in the anime Zygarde Complete Forme anime.png|Zygarde Complete Forme in the anime Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A Complete Forme Zygarde appeared in The Adventure, where and his encountered it at the end of Terminus Cave. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Zygarde debuted in Hawlucha Attack. It was first mentioned by , who aimed to find it in order to stop the endless battle between and . It physically appeared at Anistar City, where it was sought after by Essentia, who aimed to capture it for Team Flare. When and battle Essentia in order to retrieve Y's stolen Xerxer, Zygarde appeared before them and attacked before Essentia manages to successfully capture it. Zygarde was later used by Essentia to battle against X, , and Blaine. After Emma was freed from Lysandre's control, she was about to order Zygarde to attack him, but he managed to take its Poké Ball, fully putting it under his control. Zygarde was later used to fight against X's Mega Evolved team, but as the battle progressed, Emma noticed green blobs falling off of it. At that moment, Xerneas and Yveltal returned to their dormant forms, causing it to disintegrate, and X hit it with a combined attack from his team. This resulted in Zygarde exploding into millions of green blobs, and Lysandre began to fall. Soon after the battle ended, Blue and Blaine visited Sycamore and mentioned to him about seeing a little green silhouette after Zygarde disintegrated into the blobs. Sycamore revealed to them that similar green silhouettes, which he dubbed Zygarde Cells, were spotted in a faraway region as well, and sends Dexio and Sina to investigate them in Alola. A Zygarde Core appeared in PASM14. A Zygarde Cell debuted in PASM18. A Zygarde Cell appeared in a fantasy in PASM25. A Zygarde 10% Forme appeared in the , where it helped protect in the Ultra Deep Sea. It is unable to hold the form for long, reverting to a group of Zygarde Cells. Zygarde Cell Adventures.png|Zygarde Cell in Pokémon Adventures Zygarde Core Adventures.png|Zygarde Core in Pokémon Adventures Zygarde 10 Percent Forme Adventures.png|Zygarde 10% Forme in Pokémon Adventures In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries 50% Forme |} |} :|reg2=Alola|num2=263|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} 10% Forme :|reg2=Alola|num2=263|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} .}} |} |} Complete Forme :|reg2=Alola|num2=263|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} Aether Base on }} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles (50% Forme) Event: Zygarde Appears (10% Forme) Event: Zygarde Appears (Complete Forme)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (Special Boss)}} |area=Apex Mountain}} |area=Area 05: Stage 06 (50% Forme) Area 05: Stage 07 (10% Forme) (must be unlocked with a Area 05: Stage 08 (Complete Forme) (must be unlocked with a }} |} |} In events |XY&Z Zygarde|Japanese region|Online|100|November 12, 2015 to January 12, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Zygarde}} |XY&Z Zygarde|All|South Korea|100|March 19 to 20, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY&Z Zygarde}} |XY&Z Zygarde|Korean region|Online|100|April 20 to June 30, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Zygarde}} |Descartes Zygarde|PAL region|Online|100|April 29 to May 26, 2016|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Descartes Zygarde}} |Pokémon the Series: XYZ Zygarde|American region|Online|100|April 30 to May 8, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Zygarde}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Shiny Zygarde|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60 |June 1 to 22, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Shiny Zygarde}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Shiny Zygarde|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100 |June 1 to 22, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Shiny Zygarde}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Shiny Zygarde|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|60 |June 1 to 22, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Shiny Zygarde}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Shiny Zygarde|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|100 |June 1 to 22, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Shiny Zygarde}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Shiny Zygarde|American region|Online|60 |June 1 to September 27, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Shiny Zygarde}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Shiny Zygarde|American region|Online|100 |June 1 to September 27, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Shiny Zygarde}} |Pokémon Generations Zygarde|Korean region|Online|70|June 20 to July 31, 2018|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pokémon Generations Zygarde}} |} Held items Stats Base stats 50% Forme 10% Forme Complete Forme Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Zygarde Cube These moves can be learned via Zygarde Cube by collecting the 5 corresponding . By s Side game data 50% Forme |} 10% Forme |} Complete Forme |} Evolution |sprite2=718Zygarde-Complete |name2=Zygarde Complete Forme |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Ground |forme2=Zygarde Complete Forme |loc2= < 50% |sprite3=718Zygarde |name3=Zygarde |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Ground |forme3=Zygarde 50% Forme |loc3= }} Sprites Trivia * Zygarde is currently the last Pokémon in alphabetical order. * Zygarde 10% Forme is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 486. * Zygarde Complete Forme is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 708. * Zygarde Complete Forme has the highest base of all Pokémon. * Zygarde Complete Forme is the only in-battle transformation that changes the Pokémon's base HP. * Zygarde Core and Zygarde Complete Forme were first shown in a preview for the 19th Pokémon movie at the end of ''Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. * Zygarde has more signature moves than any other Pokémon, with 4. ** Three of them, however, have the same type, base power, accuracy, and PP, and only differ in additional effects. * Zygarde is the only Legendary Pokémon not originally from Generation I that appears in multiple regional Pokédex listings. Origin Zygarde's 10%, 50%, and Complete Formes may be inspired in part by the three children of and : , , and . Zygarde 10% Forme may be based on Fenrir. The green leash-like object around its neck could be based on , the rope that binds Fenrir. This Forme could also draw inspiration from , the watchdog that guards 's gate. In appearance, Zygarde 10% Forme resembles a . Zygarde 50% Forme's appearance is based on a serpent in the shape of the letter Z. It may also draw inspiration from , a sea serpent that encircles the earth, and , a dragon that gnaws at the roots of , the world tree. Its flat shape and wriggling movement may be inspired by the , a Japanese cryptid, and its snakelike appearance may be inspired by , a class of snake entities in South and Southeast Asian cultures. Zygarde Complete Forme may be based on , the ruler of , the realm of the dead in Nordic myth. The colors on Complete Forme's chest match the colors of the real-world , the country which inspired the region of Kalos. These colors also match the colors and . Design-wise, Zygarde Complete Forme resembles a humanoid giant mecha despite its organic basis; its light-up technological appearance, "transforming"/"combining" gimmick and the face-like pattern on its chest are all tropes commonly used for fictional mecha. Zygarde Cell and Zygarde Core may be based on cells as well as single-celled organisms such as s (specifically ), s and members of . Some planarians' also resemble eyes, which may have inspired the designs for the Cell and Core Zygarde. The hexagons within them may represent a . Name origin Zygarde comes from the letter . It may also be derived from ζυγωτός zygōtos (Greek for joined), zygote, garde (French for guard), midgard (Old Norse: Miðgarðr), or . In other languages , and |fr=Zygarde|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Zygarde|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zygarde|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Zygarde|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=지가르데 Zygarde|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=基格爾德 Gēigaakyíhdāk|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=基格爾德 / 基格尔德 Jīgé'ěrdé|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi= ज़्यगार्ड Zygarde|himeaning=Same as English name |ru=Зайгард Zaygard|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Aura trio * Squishy * Z2 * Zygarde (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Kalos Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Zygarde es:Zygarde fr:Zygarde it:Zygarde ja:ジガルデ zh:基格尔德